


Sharing is Caring

by memoriesofrain



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, F/M, Josh's love for pizza, Prompt Fic, Sad Josh, Sam&Beth and Hannah&Matt, Sath, Sibling Bonding, Surprise Pairing, Texting, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, it doesn't stay sad, josh is a great brother, not the siblings, the Washington siblings are close, to Josh at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Josh has always been close to his siblings; Hannah and Beth tell him everything and he lavished in their trust.Which is why it's a shock to find out their dating two of his friends and they never told him.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> [holeybubushka](http://holeybubushka.tumblr.com/) on tumblr asked me if I'd write about the Washington siblings, specifically to Josh reacting to his baby sisters dating. It turned out to have unexpected hurt, but their is plenty of comfort and silliness too so I hope that's okay!

Josh didn’t notice until a month had gone by that he was seeing less of Beth and Hannah. In fact, they hadn’t hung out with him much either, not even asking him to join them to watch a movie or anything. He sat in his room staring at a picture of the three of them worrying that maybe they’d finally outgrown hanging out with their big brother for almost an hour before he worked up the courage to send Beth a text first.

He held off sending Hannah a text just in case Beth was free to go. He heard the familiar ping go off and he quickly checked his messages and felt his shoulders sag.

Beth was always hanging out with Sam nowadays, and Sam had been his friend first. It figures that Beth would take his friend away and then not even be available to hang out with him. He couldn’t be too mad though, his sister was enjoying herself and having girl time or whatever nonsense Cochise tried to convince him that girls wanted. He shouldn’t make her feel bad for having fun though, best big brothers in the world didn’t do that.

He really did hope Beth and Sam enjoyed the movie, but he couldn’t stop the smidge of jealousy that he wasn’t seeing it with Beth instead. They’d planned to go together for a couple months now and then she just decided to throw those plans out the window. Of course he knew that plans changed, how many times had he blown his sisters off to hang with Chris a little longer? Too many times probably, but that was usually when they were in the dress-up stage and he could only wear that princess dress so many times.

But really, there was no use dwelling on it. Beth has been busy before, but he still had Hannah to turn to. Hannah always had time for him, she’d even put aside a major paper one time to spend time with him on one of his particularly bad days.

Hannah was always so sweet, even if she was a bit of a worrywart. She always wanted to make him feel better and was just the best. Not that Beth wasn’t, they were just the best in different areas.

Had he read that right? Hannah was hanging out with Matt? Since when did she hang out with Matt all by herself? Mike he’d get, he’d heard her talk about him enough that he doubted he’d ever forget the inflection of his friend’s name off his sister’s lips when the puppy love hit her hard.

That seemed like an obvious answer to him, but girls were weird. Even his sisters were at times.

Josh felt his brain short-circuit. Hannah was dating? Like actually dating, not just admiring from afar? Dating Matt? What? He tried thinking of an instance where he’d seen the possibility of them being a couple. Obviously they were both kind and sweet people, even had a similar hidden temper that came out when they were frustrated. But he didn’t know when that spark had ignited. Or how long they’d been dating.

He felt a little bad about feeling so hurt and angry, but he’d always been so involved in his sister’s lives. They always came to him if they had any troubles and told him _everything_. He has a distinct memory of Hannah bursting into his room when she was thirteen crying that she was dying and she didn’t want to die. He had never cursed his absent parents more than when _he_ had to give his sisters the birds and the bees talk.

He waited impatiently, trying to take calming breaths. Maybe this was their first date, maybe she just wanted to test the waters with Matt before telling her big brother about having a boyfriend. He could hope that was the case.

But after reading Hannah’s reply he felt his insides grow cold. Apparently it wasn’t just Hannah who hadn’t been talking to him. 

How- why didn’t his sister talk to him about this? Why- why was this the thing they didn’t tell him about? This was something important, something special. This was their first real relationships and they just didn’t tell him? Was it because he’d warned them that he’d intimidate their dates to make sure they understood no one messed with the Washington’s and got away with it? He just didn’t get it.

He couldn’t remember the time he’d felt more hurt, more isolated than right now. They’d always been so close. When did his sisters grow up and decide that they didn’t want to tell him everything anymore? They could have told him. He would have understood, would have been fine with it to be honest. More than okay since he actually knew the people they were dating.

And then he felt betrayed by Matt and Sam. Neither had made the attempt to tell him about their relationships with his sisters. When were they going to tell him? When they’d eloped?

Maybe he was blowing it out of the proportion, but he couldn’t help it. They were his baby sisters and they didn’t seem to trust him with knowing about their love-lives. He stared blankly at his phone as Hannah sent him a few more texts, but he didn’t bother responding. Not now. He’d talk to her and Beth later, after he’d calmed down some. For now, he just wanted to forget about this.

 

 

Later apparently meant when there was a meek knock on his bedroom door. He took a deep breath and opened the door to reveal his sisters carrying various junk foods that they all liked. Hannah was staring at him with large, watery eyes and Beth looked sullen. Josh took the pizza from Hannah’s arms and opened his door wider.

“Come on in,” Josh said. Both girls scurried in and sat themselves on his bed. Josh opted to sit in his desk chair, lifting a piece of pizza from the box and set the rest on the desk. “So, are we going to talk about the dating thing?”

“We were going to tell you,” Hannah said hurriedly. “We—well I, I just wanted to test the waters before I said anything. You know how the whole thing with Mike worked out—“

“Which was not at all,” Beth cut in.

Hannah gave Beth a dry look before continuing. “What I mean is that you always knew about my crush on Mike—“

“You weren’t exactly subtle, Hannah,” Josh said before taking another bite of his pizza.

“Would you both, let me finish?”

“Sorry,” Josh and Beth mumbled.

“Right, well, Matt’s different than Mike and I wanted to test the waters so to speak, see if this was actually something and not more fangirling, so to speak.”

“But you were going to tell me?” Josh asked.

“Of course I was,” Hannah groused, “You’ve been practicing your shovel talk for years.”

“Practice makes perfect,” Josh supplied before turning his attention to Beth, who squirmed under his gaze. “Beth?”

She huffed. “I was, well, Sam and I were going to tell you. I just thought you sort of set us up so you knew about it,” Beth mumbled.

“You thought I set you up?” Josh asked.

“Yeah, the rock climbing thing was all very rom-com so I thought you’d planned it out with Sam.”

“Yeah, nope, I had nothing to do with that.”

Beth rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I got that, thanks.” Hannah elbowed Beth in her ribs and gave her a pointed look. “But I was going to tell you. Well, I was going to tell you you’re plan worked, but I was going to tell you.”

“When?” Josh asked. The half-eaten slice of pizza in his hands long forgotten.

Beth gave a little shrugged. “I’d like to think I would have told you within the week, but you’ve got to know that Sam and I didn’t mean to hurt you by not saying anything.”

Josh looked between his sisters and finally let out a sigh. “Do I still get to give my speech?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” Beth and Hannah reassured him.

He stared at both of them before his face cracked into a grin. “Aw, I can’t stay mad at you two,” he said before handing the pizza box to them. “Let’s eat this junk food and you can tell me how your relationships are going, I got a lot to catch up on.”

The two girls visibly relaxed at their brother’s acceptance of their explanations and began talking about how things were going. Josh listened intently, giving his two-cents whenever he could. Now all the girls had to do is get Josh and Chris together somehow so they could start planning their shovel talk. But for now, all was well with the Washington siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and if you have time, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this fic :)
> 
> If anyone else wants me to write something, just send the request to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr!


End file.
